


Kiss or treat

by Sherr



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Craig is a caring boyfriend, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, THEY'RE DORKS, Taking initiative, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherr/pseuds/Sherr
Summary: Those matching costumes were a bad idea.





	Kiss or treat

They were sitting against the bathroom door, Tweek between Craig's legs and with his back resting against his boyfriend chest. The noise from the party could be muffled heard in the room, but neither of them payed attention to it, more busy minding more important business.

Those business being why Tweek was so mad at Craig.

"Babe, c'mon, you can't be angry at me forever"

"Hell yes I can"

"Is not that bad"

"I'm a fucking ogre, Craig. And a girl, for all that matters!"

"I'm an ogre too"

"Just... shut up. I knew this was a bad idea"

Craig sighed, leaning his head against the door and closing his eyes. Normally Tweek wasn't this mad at him, but seeing it now, it was pretty much the biggest discussion they had since fourth grade.  
On the bright side, he was leaning against him, so it wasn't that bad.

"Remember that time in sixth grade when you dressed up as Peter Pan and I was Captain Hook?"

"Those were good matching costumes"

"Only because mom picked them for us"

"We should have let her choose our costumes for this year too"

"Nah... She was too busy dressing up Tricia"

Craig opened his eyes, looking at the back of Tweek's head. He leaned to give him a kiss on the back of his neck, causing him to shiver a little and turn his head to see him.  
When Craig was able to see his eyes, he couldn't help but smile, leaning against his shoulder and sighing a little.

"I didn't mean to embarrassed you, you know that. It's just... I wanted to repeat that time in sixth grade. You looked so happy when we were asking for candies door by door, always smiling and without stuttering when you asked 'trick or treat'. I wanted to see you like that again"

"We're sixteen. We don't do trick or treat anymore"

"I know... But I wanted to see you like that again"

Tweek moved a little, enough to be facing him. He didn't hesitate, just put his hand on his cheeks, kissing him.  
It was normal for both of them to kiss, since they do it all days, but it was strange to Tweek to start a kiss. He was always the shy one when it came to physical affection, but Craig didn't complain.  
He was pleased to see him like this, to see him take the initiative.

"Craig... You see me like that every day. You're the only one that can make me act like that. Make me feel confident of myself. We don't need stupid matching costumes for that... We just need to be together"

Craig looked at him in the eyes, noticing the confidence drawn in them, and smiled fondly.  
Every day he fell more in love with him.

"Tweek"

"Hm?"

"Kiss or treat?" Tweek snorted, he couldn't believe Craig in that moment.

"You're such a dork"

He kissed him anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in the last episode of my chat fic, The study group that ended in disaster. You don't have to read it to understand this.  
> Just letting you know that they're Shrek and Fiona.


End file.
